1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lockets and more particularly to that class having an external clasping means for securing the locket to a supporting element and having decorative nonfunctional securing elements in addition thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with locket-type devices. U.S. Pat. No. 563,882 issued on July 14, 1896, to I. B. Rapaport teaches a locket having a front portion hingeably affixed to a body portion and having an eyelet-like mounting loop secured to the body portion for hanging locket from a chain or other apparatus. A lever extends outwardly from the rearmost surface of the locket utilized to open the hingeable portion of the locket upon manipulation thereof. The Rapaport apparatus relies solely upon the eyelet fastener secured to the body of the locket for supporting the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 681,336 issued on Aug. 27, 1901, to D. D. Nevins discloses a locket body and a cover hingeably secured thereto utilizing a hinging mechanism secured within the base of the locket and to the innermost surface of the lid having a shiftable fulcrum design such that the lid may be lifted on the locket by depressing on the selected portion of the lid and having a concealed rim feature which hides the fact that the locket may be opened from the outside. The body of the locket is provided with a ring-like fastener for supporting the locket from a chain or other line-like apparatus. The Nevins device utilizes a functional loop which is always visible on the outside surfaces of the locket for supporting purposes, in similar fashion to the Rapaport apparatus.